A Boy called Jonah: The adventures of Remnant
by shadows being
Summary: Jonah and his brother Thompson were sleeping just fine, until a portal opens up in the middle of his house. Behind the portal lies a world Jonas has never seen. In this world, Jonas and Thompson will meet new friends, face new enemies, and maybe... save the day. (No specific pairings) Set on the world of RWBY.
1. prouloge

**A story about a boy called Jonah.**

 _Sup fellas! This is Shadows Being here, and, even though I have two uncomplete stories covered in dust… no pun intended… I decided to write another one. The reason that I haven't worked on them is because my personal computer actually isn't working very well, and I am writing this from a school computer. Sorry guys!_

 _Here is part one to a hopefully not future abandoned story._

* * *

Prologue

One day, a child was born. This child was soon named Jonas. Jonas was a peace-loving boy who grew like normal children did. Although, when Jonas was 14, he sensed a change. This change brought terrible struggle into his life. Jonas didn't know it, but he was about to be sent on a journey that nobody could've ever expected.

"Ugh, man what time is it?" Jonas awoke to the sound of thunder. "Dude, you need to get up, something's wrong." His younger brother pushed on Jonas's leg. Jonas didn't need this today; he had a test at school to be ready for. Jonas looked at his phone, "Three in the morning, are you kidding me? Thompson, go back to bed!" But Jonas saw the look on his younger brother's face, and he became worried. Thompson, what is wrong, dude? You look like you've either seen a ghost or something really cool.." Thompson simply ran out of the room, forcing Jonas to follow. "Tomp...son…" Jonas left his bedroom to find a large circular light floating in his hallway.

"Thompson! What is this?" Jonas looked around, but he couldn't find his brother. Well, until his brothers head popped out of the circle of light. "Jonas, you have got to see this!" and he pulled Jonas in by the wrist.

Inside the circle (Jonas realized it was a portal) was a forest that looked… off. The colours of the world around him seemed… oddly dark and coloured at the same time. The leaves on the trees were also red and the trees themselves were black. A roar could be heard in the distance, followed by the sound of metal clashing against something.

"where… are we?" Jonas asked his younger brother. "I don't know, but…" Thompson looked behind him, The portal was gone, "I don't think we can leave."

* * *

That was just the beginning to the story. What world have they been sent to? (if you found this story, then you probably know.) What will await the brothers in arms on this world? What was that noise heard in the distance?

Find out next time on B C J

Yo, I plan to try to work on this story, It might take a while, because the only time i have to work on this is when I am at school.


	2. chapter one: introductions

**Chapter 1. Introductions are in order.**

 _Also, I Don't Own Any Thing That Involves RWBY, Which Is Rooster Teeth's Job. I only own Jonas and Thompson._

* * *

"We should go check that out." Thompson lightly punched Jonas. "Yep" Jonas sprinted towards the sound.

Luckily, the cause of the noise wasn't very far away. A teenager with blonde hair was fighting a giant bear with what looked like a bone face and spines… huh. Thompson was about to join in and help, but Jonas stopped him. "let's wait and see if he needs help first." Jonas could feel the presence of about 4 others, who, at this moment, were watching the fight with surprise.

"I noticed that there are 3 girls standing just opposite of the clearing, Jonas." Jonas nodded. "We should introduce ourselves… but what approach should we take?" Thompson jumped up and down "we should teleport in behind them! It will be cool!" Jonas shrugged, "sure, what could go wrong?"

* * *

"You can control poles? That is so cool!" A black haired, pale girl in a black and red battle skirt said to her friend. "No, you dunce, it means she can control magnetism!" An even paler girl in a solid white battle skirt corrected her. But then a weird sound like a balloon popping interrupted their thoughts.

"Hello, ladies, I seem to be a bit lost." Jonas did a bow, and immediately, the girls took a defensive stance. "Who are you?" said the middle one. The middle one was a tall redheaded girl in what seemed to be a fashionable version of roman armor that only covered her legs and her left arm. She also wore a bronze headpiece. 'she is kind of hot' Jonas thought.

"My name is Jonas, and this is my younger brother Thompson… where are we?" Jonas used his most fancy voice. The girls seemed unimpressed. "Forever fall Forest… where did you come from?" the white one stepped closer to Jonas. "We jumped through a circle!" Thompson yelled out from behind Jonas, Jonas nudged him in the stomach. "What? Be serious!" The white one stepped closer again, as if she thought she was better than them…

"Okay, I know that I really don't have a right to demand anything since I don't know where I am… but who are you? Give me names please." Jonas was the one to step forward, white stepped back. "And, unless you want me to call you ice queen, could you please lose the superiority complex that you obviously have against me? Thanks" Jonas stepped back to his original spot, grinning.

White was speechless, so the roman warrior spoke. "My name is Pyrrha, that is Ruby, and" Pyrrha held back a laugh," that is Weiss Schnee. I notice that you clearly are not from here… and your brother said that you… jumped into a circle? How is that?" 'Wow, she has a pretty voice' Jonas thought, but what he said was, "I… think it was a dimensional portal to be honest." He then rubbed his eyes, yeah… still tired. "what planet are we on?"

Ruby spoke up this time, "Remnant, why?" oh great. "Well… it seems that I'm not even on a planet with the same name as the one that I am from. I'm from a little dirt rock called Earth." Jonas started rubbing his temples and started walking in circles.

"uh, we should talk to miss Goodwitch" Weiss suggested.

* * *

Yeah, so that's chapter one. Whaddya think? I know that I am not that good at writing stories, so go easy on me.


End file.
